


Merlin and Monopoly

by GlassesAndGiggles



Category: Magic 2.0 Series - Scott Meyer
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Magical People Doing Mundane Things, playing board games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesAndGiggles/pseuds/GlassesAndGiggles
Summary: Merlin and Wing-Po aren't invited to Board Game Night at Gary's giant skull lair anymore. This incident is one of the reasons why.





	Merlin and Monopoly

It was the Wizards' Game Night. The Game: Monopoly. 

Everyone should have known this would end in disaster. 

Phillip caught Jimmy cheating. When he accused Jimmy, instead of talking to Phillip,. Jimmy explained himself to Gary in whom's lair they were playing. 

"See, yes, I WAS cheating, but... that's just being in character. I am playing a CEO right Gary?"

"Uh... yes, but..." Gary had managed, before Phillip jumped in.

"No, games only work because you are following a pre-agreed upon set of rules. That's the literal definition of game. The second you break the rules, you're not playing anymore." Phillip shouted. Jimmy winced. Eddie glowered at Phillip from the other side of the table, the look somewhat absurd in his overly ornate silk robe and hat. When Jimmy continued, he forced his voice to become velvety.

"But so is society, and society is defined by people breaking those rules. People embezzle and insider trade and run ponzi schemes all the time in business. The only thing I did wrong right now was get caught."

"You shouldn't be in charge of anything with an attitude like that."

"Who the hell is talking about being in charge?" Eddie snapped.

"Guys? It's not a big deal, we'll do Jimmy's turn over again-" Gary interjected.

"SHUT UP GARY." Both Phillip and Eddie had roared at the awkward, gothish man. Gary picked up his chair and scooted it several feet away from the table, face stricken.

"Right, okay, sorry." He mumbled. 

"Oh, Gary, this isn't your fault. Don't feel bad." Jimmy turned away from the board and looked deeply apologetic. "This is my fault. And a little Phillip's."

"It's ALL your fault. You're the one who is cheating." Phillip shouted.

"Volume." Jimmy held up a single finger. Eddie beamed admiringly from his seat.

"Look, I get it. I messed up. So, let's have consequences." Jimmy plucked up his piece and moved it to the jail cell. "How about if I get caught cheating I have to go the jail and pay a fine? Just like real white collar crime."

"Oh, I guess that sounds reasonable." Jeff mused. Tyler looked thoughtful. Gary scooted  
chair back to the table, nodding and relieved a solution had been found.

"Great idea, Merlin. Adds a bit of roleplaying to it." Eddie chimed.

Phillip sat in horrified silence.

"Really? No one else?"

They all looked at him, unsure of what the issue was now that the major problem had been resolved. Phillip slammed his hands down on the table.

"We are not changing the rules of Monopoly so Jimmy can cheat and get away with it!"

"But I didn't get away with it, I was arrested. All because of you, our valiant whistle blower." Jimmy teased. The smug smile was erased from his face by Phillip flipping the game board into it. It only took a few more occasions like this until Gary had to make a choice. One either spent time with Phillip, or one spent time with Jimmy. Gary preferred Phillip, because, as flattering as Jimmy was, Gary hated that Eddie and him always seemed to win because they cheated cooperatively.


End file.
